


Blainejob

by Joyful



Series: One Sentence Meme flash fills [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gives head at a glory hole.  PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blainejob

**Author's Note:**

> A short fill for the beyond_dapper one sentence meme. Prompt: Glory Hole

Blaine didn't do this. He'd never done this before. He was not the kind of guy that gave head at a glory hole. But he was more than a little drunk, plus he'd taken some E, when he and a bunch of Warblers had decided to go out to a gay bar to celebrate finals. Warblers didn't usually misbehave, but when they did, they went all out.

So here he was, in a bathroom stall at a gay bar, tipsy and high, and the cock was just _there_. Long and thick, and sticking through the hole in the wall. It was already hard and throbbing, and so so beautiful. The skin was dark pink, almost red, and it was circumcized. A drop of precum was at the tip and before Blaine could stop himself he'd dropped to his knees and licked across the tip, tasting the salty, slightly bitter fluid.

The voice of whoever owned the cock moaned as Blaine pressed his tongue to the slit at the end before sucking the head into his mouth. He ran swirled his tongue around the head that ran it along the ridge before applying suction as he tried to get as much of the beautiful cock into his mouth as possible. He sucked as he bobbed his head, faster and faster, careful not to gag.

"Oh God," the voice on the other side of the wall said, and Blaine thought through his hazy mind that the voice sounded familiar. But he was too busy concentrating on the cock in his mouth. He tried to relax his throat, then took as much of the length into his mouth as he could, humming while he sucked. He felt the cock twitch in his mouth and pulled off just as it started to come. A small amount of semen his his cheek before he got out of the way, and he grabbed some toilet paper to wipe if off, while the rest of the cum dripped onto the dirty bathroom floor. Blaine took some time to wipe himself off before stepping out of the stall to wash his hands.

While he was washing his hands, the other stall door opened and the man stumbled out. Blaine's eyes widened as he watched a slightly drunken Thad stumble to the sink, adjusting his pants.

"Blaine," Thad slurred. "My good man, did you just get here?"

"Yeah," Blaine said "I'm gonna go use the bathroom.

"Good man, good man, Thad said drunkenly, before washing his hands and then stumbling back out into the club. Wow, so that was a story Blaine would never, ever repeat.

He never knew Thad had such a pretty cock.


End file.
